Blanovalia
The Socialist Workers State of Blanovalia (SRGB) emerged from a victorious communistic revolution. The capitalist class overthrown, the Blanovalian proletariat now operates the state through the democratic organs of Worker's Councils. Production is organized to meet human need, rather than to generate profit. Its is for this reason that all essential services are free and poverty is all but eradicated. The liberated human spirit thrives in Blanovalia, as the workers are no longer alienated from production or from each other. Race and gender no longer exist in any tangible way, much of social organization is communal, and all people are comrades. In revolutionary Chernochesk, the central committee serves as the executive of the workers councils, but it is also completely accountable to the councils' demands. The International Communist Organization (ICO), a network of parties across the globe which are organizationally connected to the Blanovalian Central Committee, also meets in Chernochesk. The greatest of these meetings is the annual Revolutionary Conference, during which representatives of socialist parties from across the world meet to debate policy and strategy. It is through the ICO that the SRGB aims to spread the revolution to all corners of the world and finally liberate humanity once and for all. History Pre-Revolution The history of all hitherto society is the history of class struggle, and Chernochesk had long been a site of intense class struggle. It is for this reason that various socialist organizations and workers parties had been formed throughout its history; But only one of these parties (The Revolutionary Workers Party) would ever overcome the traps of reformism, social democracy and liberalism. Before the 2019 revolution, Blanovalia was called Blavosladt. In 1910, during a war between Blavosladt and Czerdaka, workers seized control of Chernochesk. This became known as The Commune, and presented a radical new way of organizing society democratically. The Commune was however shortlived, the Blavic bourgeoisie crushing the revolutionaries with the assistance of their old enemies the Czerdak. Two Czerdak revolutionaries, called Horst Krehl and Caspar Buchtel, were inspired by the Chernochesk Commune and began running in elections as socialists. It was the writings and actions of these two socialists that would inspire the birth of the Revolutionary Workers Party (RRP) in Blavosladt. During the 60s, a Blavosladt colony called Volnik rose up in armed revolt. A mass student movement led by marxists primarily in Chernochesk sided with the uprising. Various unions also struggled against the war including the far left Construction Workers Union. The CWU was led by communists sympathetic to the causes of womens rights, LGBTI rights, black rights, and class struggle in general. State repression forced the CWU into submission, however, and a massacre of students halted the movement for good. The Volniki uprising was ultimately suppressed. When the Two Decades War began in 1997, a brutal three-way imperialist conflict, the Czerdak Socialist Party (SPG) betrayed the proletariat by siding with the war. Iveta Zivanovic, a great leader of the RRP, had to carry on the genuinely revolutionary tradition that the early SPG had instilled in her. The July 2019 Revolution Following the Two Decades War (1997-2019), the nation of Blavosladt was divied up between two enemy neighboring nations (Czerdaka and Raia). Chernochesk was divided by a wall which separated the city into the two sides of the occupation. The Revolutionary Workers Party led an uprising against the occupation and united the nation once more. The old Blavosladt bourgeois state was reinstated and an interim president appointed to see the nation transition from military dictatorship to liberal democracy. The RRP won the support of the proletariat in carrying out a second revolution, destroying the bourgeois state and building in its place the new Socialist Workers State of Blanovalia. Now the workers state, following the democratic leadership of the Central Committee and its elected Comrade Executive, reorganizes society on the basis of collective proletarian interest and carries on the permanent revolution. The Czerdak Uprising In the same year, The Czerdak Communist Workers Party (KPPG), which had split from the SPG on a revolutionary basis under the leadership of Charlotte Grasshoff, lead a workers insurrection against the treacherous SPG government. The uprising was, however, crushed and Grasshoff murdered by fascist militants. Now the KPPG works underground, with brave activists smuggling in copies of Unite! from Blanovalia. Their leader, Rüdiger Tangemann, remains a prominent member of the ICO. Economy Blanovalia's economy is socialist. The means of production are controlled democratically by the workers. Thus, production is geared towards the collective interests of the Blanovalian working class. Resources are distributed based on the needs of the people rather than the profits of the wealthy. Land is also communally owned. There is no private industry or private land ownership. Military During the communist revolution a paramilitary organization attached to the RRP was formed, known as the Proletarian Guard. The Guard was led by Comrade Stoyko Kolarov in storming the reactionary parliament and forcing the government to resign state power to the workers. After the formation of the workers state, the new Revolutionary Army maintained most of the structures of the Proletarian Guard. In fact it is still led by Commander Kolarov in defense of the revolutionary state. All arms of the Revolutionary Military are made up of volunteer soldiers dedicated to defending the glorious revolution. Comrade Executives * July 19, 2019: Iventa Zivanovic is appointed to the Executive of the Central Committee to oversee a 1 month transitional period before the first election. Media The RRP has two main newspapers, not counting the various factional, local and opposition papers. The first of these is The Blanovalian Worker, official newspaper of the RRP and the Socialist Workers State. The second is Unite!, a theoretical and strategic guide to revolution produced by the ICO.Category:Nations Category:Red Nations Category:Nations in Europe